I'm Sorry
by Surferosa
Summary: Set after Finding Judas House comes to apologize to Cuddy for his offending words. Huddy.


**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own neither House nor Cuddy :(

**Info:**One shot, set after "Finding Judas". House still needs to apologize to Cuddy for saying harsh things and hurting her feelings. Huddy.

Please feel free to review.

* * *

Her office is warm, the wooden desk, the library, are in the color of milk chocolate, the kind that melts on your tongue the moment you taste it. This is the environment she created herself, this is what she reflects. Unlike her, he is a frozen old man, sitting in his glass chamber, empty and transparent as he wants to be.

Monday, Lisa enters her office, holding medical charts against her chest, she sees him, pauses for a minute and then crosses over to sit near her desk. Her eyes won't come to meet his, she is still hurt he figures. He licks his lips nervously and shifts uncomfortably on the small red couch.

"I am not giving you any Vicodin." She says dryly. He looks up to meet her face, she is ignoring him, pretending to look through the files on her desk.

"I am not here for that, I'm over it." His hands clutches his cane tightly as he answers.

"Then what is it that you need? I am busy here."

"What makes you think I need anything?"

For the first time she raises her gaze from the pages on her desk and look at him, but not into his eyes, it's far too painful. "You always come here when you need something."

"I am offended." He says and attempts to smile. Her replay is a cold glare.

He stands up, leaning against his cane for support and starts limping slowly across her office. Apologies are easier when you don't look into the person's eyes.

The words are sitting on the tip of his tongue, he wants to say he's sorry, but when he opens his mouth he fails, instead he makes some idiotic remark in an attempt to make her laugh.

She won't laugh now.

"Are these future moronic fathers?" He asks her and gestures toward the files on her desk.

"No." She answers and throws a single sad glare at the medical charts on her desk. "I gave it up, House."

He pauses and looks at her confused, as if he doesn't know the reason to her act

"Why?"

"Because someone told me I would suck at it, and he is probably right."

House looks at her quietly, his mouth dry and slightly gaping and his fingers are loose around his cane. "I didn't mean it, I was detoxing, I was an idiot." _I still am. _

Her ocean blue eyes glisten and slowly small tears start to form. She made a vow not to cry in front of him but as his painful words run through her head for what seems to be the hundredth time she knows she can't keep that promise.

"Lisa…"

"Go." She demands, pointing her finger at the door but he stands still, ignoring her request.

"Lisa, C'mon, You know I was just being an asshole"

"You were more than an asshole, you were mean and ruthless." A single tear roles down her cheek and for a moment he feels the urge to approach her and wipe it off gently. Instead he stands quietly, watching her heart breaking again, feeling his own ripped apart as he is watching her.

"You were right though, I'd make a terrible mother. So let's just forget it and move on." She says, wiping her tears away and attempts to look as if nothing happened.

"That's bullshit, we both know it." He protests, making a step forward.

"Why didn't it work then? Why did I fail 3 times? I would be guessing it's more than a hint. I am not meant for that." the tears break again, streaming down her cheeks faster than they did before.

He can't fight it anymore. Before he even realizes he is standing in front of her, reaching his arms to her and holding her forearms to force her to look at him. "You'd make a perfect mother, I swear if I could pick a mom I'd pick you… even though it might be a bit sick seeing how many times I fantasized about you being naked."

And for the first time in this entire rendezvous, she laughs, quick and dry but it's enough to make him smile. His hands tighten around her forearms, his right hand still gripping the cane while holding her hand.

"Don't give up because of what I said, it's not like you." He says to her and instead of sounding like a plea, it sounds like a demand.

She stars into his bold blue eyes bewildered and dazed, House feels her shudder in his arms and brings her closer, so she could feel his warmth, so she will see that he does care.

"Why do you care all of the sudden?" she questions.

"Everybody lies, I lie, I lied." He whispers. "I pretend I don't need anyone, I pretend I don't care, but I care."

Slowly the distance between them starts to close, without even noticing he drew her closer to him, pulling her against him so he could feel her warmth now, so he could feel human.

"Greg…" she whispers his name.

He leans his head closer, their lips part and they are so incredibly close they are breathing into each others mouths. "You never asked me." He replays and drops his cane on the floor so his fingers will be free to stroke the delicate skin on her nape.

"Will you…" she closes her eyes and another last tear escapes from one of them "Will you agree to do it?"

He kisses her tears tenderly and then her cheek until finally his lips are close to her ear and he speaks low "Yes."

He backs them against the desk, slowly laying her down on the hard wooden surface. The entire time he is kissing her, his lips not letting go of hers. She is hugging his neck and wrapping her legs around his still clothed waist, squirming against him, demanding satisfaction now. It's been too long.

Finally he breaks the kiss, and steps back, staring at her with passion. He takes her long legs in his arms and stretches them both up against him. She giggles and look at him confused "What are you doing?"

"Shh…" he calms her down and then slowly starts removing her stocking along with her underwear, staring into her eyes the entire time with a serious glare. Lisa bites her lip forcefully almost strong enough to make them bleed, she never in her life felt so aroused, this is dirty and sweet and she feel and knows that he is the one she always wanted. He allows her left leg to slide down to his shoulder and he is holding the right one, laying slow kisses against her smooth silky skin, slowly making his way up her thigh. She moans and roles her head back against the hard desk. Her legs are safely placed on his shoulders, she is parted and bare for him to see and feel and just the thought of it intoxicates her. She feels the tip of his fingers trail her inner thigh, soft like a feather as he draws invisible circles on her skin. She cries out, she wants him now, she needs him to be inside her, but he likes to tease. He always did.

He slips a finger inside her, parting her folds gently. She cries out again, her fingernails digging into the edge of the desk, turning her knuckles white with effort.

His finger traces her slit slowly, moving to stroke her clit. "Greg!" She yells, lifting her head up to look at him with frustration, they don't have time for games. His cock is already throbbing and aching in his pants and he knows that if he won't do anything about it soon it might be too late. With a swift movement, he removes her legs from his shoulder and pulls them against him until she is straddling him. He unbuckles his belt and drops his pants down. She lifts her head up again, this time with curiosity and bites her lower lip as she sees his length. They exchange heated looks and he reaches down to her, lying between her legs and kissing her again, he finds out he missed her lips more than he imagined. "Now…" She whispers against his ear "Take me… please…"

He guides himself inside her and she instantly arches her back, pressing her chest against his. Her arms wraps around his firm body, embracing him as he drives in and out of her, each thrust is harder from the last. She moans and moves her hips against him, adjusting to his rhythm.

Each thrust shudders her walls and sends volts of pleasure through her groin, she lets her hands slid down his body to clutch his firm behind, to burry him deep inside of her till she feels like she can't go any further and she comes forcefully, crying out with ecstasy. He groans, lost in his own pleasure, the way she feels around him feels like being in paradise, her hands are still grasping him tightly, pushing him so deep inside her that it's almost painful, he grunts and with a deep forceful thrust he comes inside her and collapse on top of her.

They lay embraced with each other, holding tightly as if afraid to let go. Finally Lisa feels he is getting rather too heavy and unwillingly she pushes his chest, urging him to role off of her. He sits up, and pulls his pants back on, then reaches his hand to her and helps her get up from the desk.

"Are you okay?" he asks her hesitatingly as he stare at her wearing back her underwear. She smiles to him and nod. She is more than okay, she is close to crying with happiness, they've been only at this once, but in her mind she is already imagining silly thoughts of life time together.

"Good." He smiles back to her. The smile on her face and the look in her big blue eyes mesmerizes him and can't fight the hasty urge to reache down to her face, and kiss her briefly on the lips."Now I'll have something to tell the guys at oncology." He teases and she narrows her eyes and hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Don't you dare!"

"I wouldn't even dream." He says and strokes her cheek with his thumb. He leans to kiss her one more time and then looks into her eyes. "We should do this again… you know, just in case…"

She smiles widely. "I wouldn't dream of saying no."

END


End file.
